Girl's Night Out
by ErinLReagan
Summary: Ever wonder what actually happens when Haley goes out for a all girl's weekend with her girlfriends leaving Aaron with the kids? Haley and her friends enjoy the time way and have a few drinks.


Haley smiled seeing her sister Jessica and some of her friends all waiting for her a girl's night out with her girlfriends knowing Aaron was going to have his hands full for the weekend with the kids. She told Aaron all about where they were going and promised to call later that night when they got back to their room, giving him and the kids a kiss before she left with her friends and Jess. She left to go have a good fun weekend with her friends for the first since right after she had gave birth to Abbey.

Aaron could only hope that Haley wouldn't get too drunk tonight with her friends but there was no doubt in his mind what would happen. He knew how drunk she would get with him and his brother the nights they would go out to the bars together, she would always order Tequila to drink by the end of the night, him and Sean were trying to keep Haley from pulling her clothes off and caught her from falling off the table. He even told Haley to wear a few extra layers just incase she did drink Tequila that night.

The first thing kicked off that night was her shoes, having already lost an earring in her drink earlier and losing a few things more here and there. She was having the time of her life with her girlfriends almost forgetting that she had to call Aaron, grabbing her phone from Jess , she started to dial the numbers moving around her friends for a moment, "Hey Babe, I am sorry that I didn't call sooner.. I am having a few drinks with the girls.. Jess, stop flirting with the bartender! Sorry Babe, Jess is a little tipsy well I am too but not like Jess is."

Aaron laughed listening to his wife get on his sister-in-law about flirting with the bartender which was pretty funny to him but not to her. He could tell she had been drinking and was surprised that she was completely drunk just either but the night wasn't over with yet! "Baby, promise me that you are wearing more than one layer of clothing right now. I know what happens what happens when you drink Tequila and clothes just start coming off, so please wear some extra clothing… Hales? Are you there?" He heard the line click knowing he had lost his wife and could only imagine what she was doing there with her friends.

Haley and Jess went on the dance floor with their friends with a Bon Jovi song came on just dancing with each other, not caring what the others thought of them. They were there to have a great and they were going to make sure they did. All four girls needed to get away from their families for a few days and enjoy themselves, letting their husbands take care of the kids, Jess was the only single one out of the bunch!

After waiting around hoping that Haley would try and call him back, Aaron was going to head to bed hoping his wife would make right decisions on her trip with her friends and Jess. His phone started to vibrate letting him know that he had messages and smiled seeing a few he gotten out his wife being drunk and a one of Jess with the Bartender she must have been flirting with to the ones of the group all together.

By that Sunday that had no memory of what went on or what the hell happened all that weekend, Haley and the girls woke up with the worst headaches of all time agreeing then they weren't going to ever drink that much in one weekend. Jess was the only who didn't feel as bad as everyone else and offered to drive them home never telling what all went down that weekend with the girls. That was one secret that was going to between them and of course Aaron, whom they didn't know got the pictures that were sent out!

Aaron knew he always have something to hold over Haley if she ever wanted to go back out to drinks with her friends again especially to drink Tequila again. He was honestly happy that Haley had enjoyed her time away but was really happy that she was finally back home with him and the kids can handle any champagne brunchA bridal shower with Bacardi punchJello shooters full of SmirnoffBut Tequila makes her clothes fall offChorusShe don't mean nothing - she's just havin funTomorrow she'll say oh what have I doneHer friends will joke about the stuff she lostya tequila makes her clothes fall off oh Tequila makes her clothes fall off (x2)


End file.
